This specification relates in general to suggestion generation systems and, but not by way of limitation, to generating suggestions for authorized users and providing suggestions to authorized users.
The amount of data generated each day continues to grow. In some industries, some of this data may be stored, while a majority of it may be processed and abandoned or ignored. Users working in these industries are beginning to rely more and on this data to make decisions. This may be especially true when the data is introduced as part of an operational flow. However, the time required to sort through stored data can create inefficiencies and the fact that other data may typically be ignored or abandoned may create liabilities.